My Days In The Hill Have Come To An End I Know
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU an accident Maria had years ago caused her to forget her past but when she's on the hill she can remember.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the sound of music

* * *

><p>Maria loved the hill. It reminded her of her old life... her life before the accident. It was a part of her life she didn't know but she felt comforted by it. It was a place she imagined she might have been with her family. Did she have a husband? She remembered a handsome man so well dressed who danced with her and laughed. A man who was serious and at the same time loving. He was just a memory. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know if she would ever see him again? Her life was in the abbey now. They found her. They cared for her. They were her family and she loved them. But she longed for her life before. She longed to know of it at least. Did she have children? She could remember hearing the laughter of a newborn baby and the sounds of many children, 4 girls and two boys gathered around the nursery crib looking at their new baby sister. Was she one of those children? Were those alternatively her children? How was this hill connected to her old life. It didn't seem to make much sense to her. Something in her life was different. She knew it. But she loved the hill. She loved her life. She missed her old life. She didn't know what her old life was. Names... names that seemed random came into her mind. She took out a pen and wrote those names down.<br>_Marta  
>Kurt<br>Leisel  
><em>Those were the only names she remembered so far. But she knew there would be more. She just knew there were more people in her life. But who were those people? Siblings? Friends? Children? Maybe the reverend mother would know. She would go ahead and ask her.

AN= In this story Maria is the captain's first wife and she lost her memory after a bad accident with her sister in the car. Her sister died and her injuries were so bad she was unrecognizable. She's starting to remember her past.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain VonTrapp watched as Maria bonded with her children. Gretle seemed to know her. She hugged Maria's neck. Gretle only hugs a neck if she like someone.  
>Gretle was the sensitive one out of the seven. She was given to fuss any time someone raised their tone to her. Getting mad was out of the question when it came to Gretle because it would destroy her like a battleship would destroy a civilian but that was as far he could contend. There was something definitely familiar about that woman. Just then she came out after putting the kids to bed.<p>

"G-captain," she said, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"I think that can be arranged," he said.

"Privately," she contended.  
>He led her out to the garden.<p>

"What is this about," he asked her.

"Well... I... I don't know exactly how to say this but I think we may be family"  
>He just looked at her. He wasn't surprised... exactly just curious.<p>

"I had an accident about 18 months ago. My sister was driving a car... we crashed. I lost all my-"

"18 months ago," he said, "My wife disappeared after an accident 18 months ago."

"I had no ID," Maria said.

"My wife had a habit of leaving her ID at home," he said, "It was the one thing I would ever chide her for. I worried because if..."  
>He paused for a moment.<p>

"No- no it can be can it?"  
>She pulled out the list she had made.<p>

"Names I remembered," she said, "I never knew who they were or why the were but for some reason they always meant something to me. Now I know why"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain VonTrapp took the list in his hand. He looked at it. He read it. He folded it. He unfolded it. He read it again. He folded it up. He unfolded it and read it again then it hit him. Was it possible Maria was right? It made sense. Gretle never would hug a person unless she felt completely as if she could trust that person. She bonded with Maria within seconds. The more he thought about it the more sense it made.

"It... seems likely," he said, "You must forgive me if I am not quick with my excitement but I feel a bit confused and uncertain"

"There is nothing to forgive," she said, "I am probably just as surprised as you are if not more. I always knew I would find who I was again but I don't know who I am so much anymore. I don't remember."

"My fear Maria," the captain said, "is that it is not how it appears. What if I come to love you and you are not who you think you are?"

"Would that be something so bad," she asked him, "Even if I am not who I think I am I am still a person with qualities that are endearing"

He laughed and smiled.

"You have a point," he said, "But the only way to find out if this is true or not is with a DNA test. I don't want to tell the children yet. It would get their hopes up. It would come crashing back down if it were not as you think it is... as... as we think it is," he added softly touching her hand.

"I know," she said, "I wouldn't want to disappoint them either. I mean they've been through so much as it is."

"I... guess we'll tell them after the DNA test comes back," he said


End file.
